A Changed Smile
by Shizuka-chan16
Summary: Complete! Soujiro has been wandering for the past few years. But then he comes to Shiroki Village and finds someone who needs him.
1. Default Chapter

A CHANGED SMILE By Shizuka-chan16  
  
A/N- Say hello to my 10th fanfic to be published on this site (if you don't count the 2 I deleted), a story based on the youth with that creepy, innocent smile: Seta Soujiro. It's a story that's been on my mind for a while now, even though there are quite a few fics that have the same theme. But I decided on doing it anyway, so I hope it is unique among others that you all have read.  
  
Teaser- Soujiro has left the Juppon Gatana and has wandered Japan for the past few years as Kenshin had suggested to him. But his travels come to an end when he finds himself in a place called Shiroki Village.  
  
Chapter 1- A Newcomer  
  
VASH! SHK! CLAK! ZIF!  
  
All four men fell to the ground at once. Their impact to the wooded trail caused a small tornado of dry leaves to swirl up into the night sky. Everything was still now.  
  
The figure responsible for this multiple defeat turned away and, in one swift motion, sheathed his sword. His long ponytail swishing like a horse's tail, he calmly continued down the pathway, disappearing into the moonlit trees. It was as if nothing had happened.  
  
One of the men that he had felled opened his eyes and drew a gasping breath. Glazed eyes watched as this man retreated slowly into the darkness. Wincing, he ran his gaze down his arm to where his hand still clutched his sword. The blade however, was broken, shattered like glass.  
  
His eyes closed. While his head came to rest in the dirt once more, he uttered a simple, gurgling, "It can't be."  
  
The waving leaves slowly settled back down.  
  
........  
  
The rising sun found Hanahara Satomi opening her door to leave for work. But before she did, she hesitated for two reasons. One: she resented walking to the restaurant alone. Two: she resented working at the restaurant.  
  
She reached up and tucked her short black hair behind her ears. Taking a deep breath, she started down the road. She couldn't avoid either. Her blue- green eyes darted nervously back and forth as she passed every house, every store. This action angered her. 'It isn't even safe to walk around out here with all those cursed rebels running amok.'  
  
True, Shiroki Village was far from safe anymore. When the war ended and the Meiji government established itself, it brought a wave of terrorism with it. Some people just couldn't stand to be ruled in that fashion, and therefore sought to prove it. And for Satomi's hometown, it was a place to be taken over and virtually converted into a base for the bands of rebels. No villager who supported the results of the revolution was safe as they were brutally punished for their beliefs. Satomi learned to keep her mouth shut, though she longed to do something.  
  
To her relief, no rebels targeted her on this cloudy morning. She reached the restaurant door and sighed. Perhaps today, there would be less drunken fools trying to make passes on her. Going inside, she got her apron.  
  
A short time later, as the restaurant became more and more crowded, a young man walked through the door and took a seat in one of the booths.  
  
In the kitchen, Tsuki called Satomi over. "Satomi-chan, we have another customer at the last booth."  
  
Satomi nodded. "Okay then." She headed out the door and began to push her way to where her friend had indicated. As usual, she tried to ignore the men with sake who whistled in her direction.  
  
Finally, after dodging numerous hands, she reached the booth and peered inside. "May I help you, sir?"  
  
The man, who was perhaps barely older than she, looked up at her. He was a handsome young fellow who was wearing a blue kimono. He had thick brownish black hair that was kept in a long ponytail. And when he smiled, his dark blue eyes seemed to light up.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He replied in a soft voice, one that struck Satomi as almost squeaky. "But I'd simply like some tea."  
  
She smiled. "Of course."  
  
She wheeled around on her heels to go retrieve his order.  
  
Just then, a hand reached out and seized her by the arm, stopping her before she could take a third step. Her alarm was replaced with a scowl: she had forgotten about the drunks.  
  
This man grinned at her feverishly, his breath wreaking as he pulled her to him. Satomi gritted her teeth angrily, "Let me go! I don't have time for this!"  
  
"That's what you said last time, little girly." He told her, his voice slurred. "Patience isn't one of my traits you know."  
  
Satomi felt a wave of panic rush over her, especially when she saw his friends crowding in around her. Everything inside told her to fight free, to knock their teeth out and send them scurrying out of the restaurant like a bunch of old rats. But no, she couldn't do that. It would draw too much attention, the last thing that this place needed.  
  
Sneering, he yanked her against his chest and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
It was a simple statement, but there was something challenging in it that caused the drunk to pause and look up. Satomi's customer emerged from his booth, his gaze dark and angry.  
  
The drunk and his friends began laughing. In this moment of distraction, Satomi wrenched herself free and took a step backwards. But the young man moved in front of her in a split second.  
  
She blinked at this. "Sir?"  
  
He smiled over his shoulder at her. "Don't worry ma'am. I'll settle this."  
  
The man spat. "You? Settle what?"  
  
"The nice lady here is trying to do her job." The youth said, staring at him straight in the eyes. "Kindly leave her alone since she obviously wants nothing to do with you."  
  
But the man and his friends were too drunk to heed his words. To them, it seemed like he was beckoning them on. The drunk made a fist and reeled it back to punch. "Get out of my way!"  
  
Satomi gasped. "Sir! Watch out!"  
  
CLAK!!!  
  
The youth blocked the blow to his head with a long piece of polished wood. It was a bokken, a wooden sword! Everyone watching in the room gasped.  
  
The drunk stiffened in surprise. What was this that his fist had come into contact with?  
  
"Leave here now." The youth warned, his voice staying soft and calm. "Or this blade of mine shall take the offensive."  
  
"You rat!!!" The drunk reeled back another fist and struck again. The youth's eyes lit up for an instant as he leaned into the charge.  
  
Satomi covered her eyes.  
  
CRACK!!!!  
  
The noise echoed throughout the restaurant. The chefs stopped cooking and the waitresses poked their heads out the door to see.  
  
The drunk gasped and fell backwards to the floor, knocking down some of his own comrades like bowling pins. Satomi opened her eyes just as this young man sheathed the bokken into his sash.  
  
His blue eyes burned down at them. "Kindly take your friend and leave here now."  
  
Despite being intoxicated, they did as they were told, getting up and dragging to defeated one out the door with them.  
  
Once they were out of sight, he smiled back at Satomi, who was staring at him in sheer disbelief. "Sorry about that ma'am. But I suppose people like that can't be talked to." He went back into his booth and sat down. "If I may, I'll have my tea now please."  
  
Satomi shook her head to recover and nodded. "Oh.uh.hai." She started back for the kitchen to fetch his tea.  
  
After a while, she returned to check on him, only to find that the booth was empty. Her eyebrows scrunched in disappointment. He had saved her and she hadn't even had a chance to thank him. 


	2. Chapter 2 Shifting Loyalties

Chapter 2- Shifting Loyalties  
  
On that same night, there was a meeting held in secret at the Fujita household. The rebel terrorists who marched through the village on patrol had no clue of this, which proved how secretive the natives could be.  
  
Satomi was there in the crowded dining hall, listening to everyone arguing. Her fiancée, a handsome brown-haired youth named Ayabito Kazuma was among those talking, and it wasn't something that Satomi was happy to hear.  
  
"This past drought has wiped out half of our crops." One man declared. "How on earth are we supposed to make a profit and still pay taxes to those rebels?"  
  
"Since when are we being taxed for everything by those bastards?" another demanded angrily.  
  
"Next thing you know, they'll be either fining or killing us if we look at them funny." A third muttered.  
  
Kazuma stood up just then. "These aren't ordinary fools that are holding Shiroki hostage here. They all seem to be skilled as if they were trained warriors."  
  
Satomi watched him. Just where was he getting at?  
  
"I don't like this idea, and I know there are many among us that would not either, but maybe if we joined their cause like they requested in the first place, we could get by with the money we make."  
  
Satomi left in a huff before he could even finish.  
  
Once outside in the cold evening air, she folded her arms in disgust. It was all the more reason for her to not want to marry him. It was an arranged engagement, like with most of the villagers, so unless she formally called it off, there was nothing she could do. She huffed again as she walked down the woody pathway. 'Like he would even allow for me to say no to him.'  
  
It was quiet on that night. Though it was cold to be walking around in a summer kimono, the crickets continued to chirp in the weeds. The sky was clear and starry and the full moon cast its light down upon her pale skin and short black hair. Satomi loved this time of year.  
  
Just then, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she saw a glowing light somewhere within the trees. She blinked in surprise. "That's strange. Who would be having a campfire all the way out here?" After all, the Rebels certainly didn't need to do so. They had taken over several of the buildings in town.  
  
Curious, she changed course and headed through the thick grass into the woods. It wasn't long before she came to a clearing and saw the small camp. There was a simple tent rigged up next to an old log, though it looked as though the shreds of fabric would give at any moment. Over the campfire, there was what appeared to be a type of grouse smoking in the flames. And sitting there in front of the fire, resting his head on his knees, was a young man. It was the same young man who she had waited on at the restaurant.  
  
Satomi took a step forward into the clearing. "Excuse me.sir?"  
  
He lifted his head and turned it towards her. Immediately, he cracked a friendly looking smile. "Hello Miss."  
  
She smiled back before bowing respectively. "Sir, in case you do not remember, I am the one that you helped at the restaurant this morning. And I."  
  
He stood up and bowed back. "Ah, I thought that was you ma'am."  
  
Satomi held up a hand to stop his respective gesture. "Please sir. You don't have to. My name is Hanahara Satomi and I wanted to thank you for earlier."  
  
He shrugged. "That's okay. No harm done." He sat back down, beckoning that she do the same.  
  
Satomi took a seat across from him, enjoying the warmth of the fire.  
  
"By the way, you can call me Soujiro." He said, that smile remaining etched in his handsome face. "No family name needed, Hanahara-san."  
  
"In that case, just call me Satomi." She replied cheerfully. She liked this youth.  
  
Satomi peered at the little roast that he had over the fire. "Oh Soujiro- san, is that all you have to eat?"  
  
He laughed and picked it up from the fire with a stick. "Afraid so. My hunting skills are a tad rusty."  
  
She stood up. "Then the least I can do is invite you to dinner at my house."  
  
He blinked. "Oh well.I don't wish to impose."  
  
She smiled. "You won't be. I was just heading home to make it anyway. It's no trouble to set an extra place at the table."  
  
Soujiro nodded. "Okay then." He got up and got ready to follow her. 


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions

Chapter 3- Introductions  
  
A short time later, the two new friends were seated on the porch of a small, dainty house, enjoying a good meal of soup and rice.  
  
Soujiro slurped it all down eagerly. "Mm! You make a good soup Satomi-san."  
  
"Thank you, it's a family recipe." She told him.  
  
Satomi took a minute to gulp some food down before she spoke. "Soujiro-san, pardon me if this seems rude, but where did you come from?"  
  
He wiped his mouth and smiled. "Oh I've just been wandering around for the past few years. I'd like to think that I never did have a place to come from."  
  
"Why, may I ask?"  
  
Soujiro sighed and looked up at the bright white moon. "Well, like my family name, it just doesn't suit me anymore."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about you? Have you lived here all your life?"  
  
Satomi nodded. "Hai, for all the 20 years I've been alive." Her expression was sad. "But it was a nice place to live up until the rebels came and took it over."  
  
"Hai, I've heard about that all." He told her. "Many people died here trying to save your village, but in the end, it was all in vain."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"But that's why those left here must be strong and survive." He added. "After all, the strong live while the weak perish."  
  
That was kind of a crude statement, but fitting somehow. Satomi smiled.  
  
Soujiro helped himself to a few more helpings and then decided it was time to return to his camp. "I'll walk you back." Satomi suggested, getting up to follow him.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. "It is getting late and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to."  
  
"It's alright. I'll be fine." She led the way back onto the wooded trail.  
  
On the way, they talked a little more about what life in Shiroki had been like. Satomi did most of the chatting while Soujiro listened, that pleasant smile continuing to shin in the moonlight.  
  
But as they left the trail and made their way deeper into the woods, Soujiro paused.  
  
Satomi noticed his expression darken. "What's wrong?"  
  
His hand reached for the wooden sword at his belt. "They've spotted us."  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
He cut in front of her and stood there in a stance. "Please stay behind me, Satomi-san."  
  
Out of the darkness, forming a circle around the two came the rebels. 


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting Skills

Chapter 4- Fighting Skills  
  
"What are you two doing out at this hour?" one asked, a yellow-toothed smirk glinting beneath his thick mustache.  
  
The rebels took a step forward, causing the circle to shrink. Satomi frowned at the one who had spoken, the leader. "We weren't doing anything. Leave us alone!"  
  
"That's no way for a lady to talk to her superiors." He responded, snapping his fingers.  
  
Two ran in and grabbed her from behind. "Ergh!" she tried to break free but they pulled her arms behind her back.  
  
Immediately, Soujiro wheeled to face them. "You'd be wise to release her now."  
  
They glanced over at their leader. Arata-sama, what do you want to do with these two?"  
  
He eyed Satomi devilishly. "Do what you want with the boy. But save the girl for later."  
  
The two nodded and began to pull Satomi out of the ring. "Let me go!" she shouted angrily, kicking her feet all the while.  
  
Soujiro unsheathed his wooden sword and pointed it at them. "Last chance. Let her go."  
  
They ignored him. But now, the rest of the rebels closed in on him. They began to draw their own swords.  
  
V-VASH!!!!  
  
Satomi wheeled around in her captors' grasp to see a blur of light. Arata took a step backward, a look of surprise on his face. All five of his men fell to the ground, the noise of their being struck echoing throughout the trees.  
  
Soujiro's eyes shifted slowly from left to right, making sure that they were down for the count. Then, he sheathed the bokken and faced Arata. "Unless you want to end up like these fools, I suggest you tell your men to let the young lady go."  
  
"HY-YAH!!!"  
  
FWAP!!!  
  
Arata and Soujiro both wheeled around. Satomi had kicked herself free of one man and was elbowing the other in the gut. "AUGH!" his hand was wrenched off her shoulder as he fell. Before he hit the dirt, she grabbed the sword protruding from his belt. Giving it a quick twirl, she lowered it against her side in a fighting stance.  
  
"I've had enough of this." She growled.  
  
Soujiro blinked. "Wow."  
  
But Arata was anything but amused. Eyes narrowing, he pushed past Soujiro and pulled his own sword into a stance. "Well girly. Why don't you try that again with me?"  
  
A smirk flashed across the girl's face. "Come on then."  
  
Before Soujiro could do anything, the two clashed. Satomi bent back under the force of the blow, but that smirk never left her face. It just grew bigger. "HAH!!"  
  
"What the.??" Arata gasped. She had vanished right out from underneath him!  
  
"Where did she." he looked around the clearing until his gaze fell upon Soujiro.  
  
The youth smiled. "You had better move to one side."  
  
Too late. "HYAH!!!"  
  
The last thing he saw as he looked up was Satomi's sword crashing down upon him.  
  
Minutes later, Satomi and Soujiro surveyed the scene. "The others will live." He said quietly. "My sword is too dull to cause them to die."  
  
"And they'll probably be like lost sheep with their master dead." Satomi concluded, swiping the sword to get rid of the blood caked on it. "But the problem is, they probably will be after me now."  
  
"Hai, me too."  
  
She looked up at him. "But you could always leave, Soujiro-san. You should go before they have the chance to identify you."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I don't want to run from these people. Besides, I think that this village can be saved some day from the Rebels. I believe that maybe I can help."  
  
Satomi smiled. "Well, then you'll be needing a place to stay aside from a little campsite. You're welcome to come stay at my house."  
  
"It's okay. I don't mind staying out here." He said. "To tell you the truth, I have gotten used to sleeping out under the stars."  
  
But she couldn't be discouraged. "Then at least set up camp in the garden or something. I'd rather not leave you out here all on your own."  
  
Finally, he nodded. Satomi beamed. "Great! Let's go then." But she paused. "Oh wait.did you need anything back at your tent?"  
  
Soujiro shook his head. "No. All I brought was my clothes and the sword."  
  
Once again, they left the woods and headed for home.  
  
"By the way Satomi-san, I was impressed with your swordsmanship." He added.  
  
She blushed. "Ah, it was nothing really. It's just some skills I picked up from my parents. In a place like Shiroki, even toddlers have swords in their hands."  
  
"I see." He looked up at the night sky once more. "I have a lot to learn about this place." 


	5. Chapter 5 A Promise to Akira

Chapter 5- A Promise to Akira  
  
As is turned out, Satomi was more than just a morning waitress. After lunch, children would come running through the woods to her house, ready to be schooled. She was a teacher.  
  
Soujiro had gone with her that morning to work, just to keep an eye on her. He wanted to make sure that, in return for her generosity; no drunks or rebels could get their hands on her. However, the people had learned from the day before that he was one to avoid, and therefore so was the black- haired waitress.  
  
Now, he sat on the porch, his head contently drooped, his sword leaning in the crook of his arm. It was a beautiful day. Peace was easy to maintain out here, a good walk away from the innards of Shiroki. And it had been a while since he could sit back and allow the gentle breeze to ruffle his thick hair.  
  
He heard the door open behind him and lifted his head. "Hello Satomi-san. You have changed your clothes I see."  
  
She blushed as she brushed the invisible dust off her silky blue kimono. "Well, I need to look proper with the children coming."  
  
He blinked. "Children? Your children?"  
  
"Oh no, silly." She shook her head. "The village children, my students. See, I'm their teacher on afternoons."  
  
Just then, the sound of running and small voices caught his attention. Looking ahead, he saw dust rising up from the pathway that led into the woods. Immediately, he brandished his sword and took a stance. For all he knew, there could have been rebels coming.  
  
Satomi placed a hand on his shoulder. "No need to be alarmed Soujiro-san. The Rebels leave them alone."  
  
This shocked him. 'Rebels? The bloodthirsty terrorists of the Meiji Era don't harm children?'  
  
"Hanahara-san!"  
  
"Good afternoon Hanahara-sensei!"  
  
"I brought some rice balls to share, Hanahara-san!"  
  
A good dozen children emerged from the wooded trail, their dusty little kimonos flapping. All wore cheery smiles as they crowded around the young woman and the young man that stood beside her.  
  
Satomi held up a hand to quiet them. "Everyone, I want you to meet Soujiro- san. He is new here."  
  
They all bowed respectively, though some had to wait and see others do it first. "Hello Soujiro-san!" came a chorused greeting.  
  
The rurouni bowed back. "Nice to meet you all."  
  
One, a brown-haired boy of about 7, pointed at the bokken in his hand. "Is that a real sword, Mister?"  
  
"Hai, it is called a bokken."  
  
Soon enough, all the children were raising their hands, blurting out one question after another.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"Where did you get that sword?"  
  
"Are you and Hanahara-san friends?"  
  
"Were you the one who beat up those two drunks?"  
  
Soujiro scratched the back of his head and laughed at it all. Finally, after watching with a smile, Satomi raised her hand once more. "Alright! Let's go inside and give poor Soujiro-san some air."  
  
"Yes Sensei!" In an instant, they had all raced indoors, leaving Soujiro there alone on the porch.  
  
Sighing contently to himself, Soujiro sat back down and returned to his restive stance. In the meantime, he listened to the lectures that Satomi was giving in her parlor.  
  
"..Yes, Shiroki Village has a history as rich as the history of Japan itself. It was first established over a hundred years ago, when the Keimusho family first established a home here. Since then it has grown into a.."  
  
A few hours later, "school" was over. Soujiro heard the door open behind him and quickly moved aside to allow them all through. Satomi had given them all papers to take home, papers that made all of the children smile..all except one.  
  
One of the tallest boys was the last to leave, his head hanging low as he walked past Soujiro.  
  
"What is the matter, Child?" Soujiro was quick to ask, noticing the sad expression all too easily.  
  
The boy with sandy brown hair turned slightly to face him, his green eyes full of shame. "I failed another test, Soujiro-san. And I really did study for this one too."  
  
Satomi was about to come outside, but paused when she heard this.  
  
Soujiro held out his hand. "May I see?"  
  
The boy gave him the paper. By this time, tears were building up in his eyes. "My father will be furious with me."  
  
Soujiro read it over. It was on mathematics. Immediately, his eyes widened. "Wow, that does look pretty tough there."  
  
"This will be the third time I have to take this grade home." The boy moaned. "What should I do, Soujiro-san?"  
  
The rurouni simply smiled. "Tell me something. What is your schedule like at home?"  
  
"I have to help with the crops this time of year with Father and my sister." He responded, wiping his eyes. "And then, I train with his sword."  
  
"You train for combat? What for?"  
  
"Because if I don't, then the Rebels could do something horrible to my family!"  
  
Soujiro handed him back the failed exam. "I see. So when you do get a chance to study, it is only if you can fit it in."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I'll tell you what." Soujiro said. "If any problems arise with the rebel terrorists, I will handle it. With that in mind, you can focus less on swordsmanship and more on your education."  
  
The boy looked at him blankly. "You'll defend Shiroki?"  
  
"That's what I'm here to do now." Soujiro told him. "I'll look after you all from now on. So don't worry about learning to fight when I'm here to do that."  
  
The boy finally nodded. "Okay sir. I can have more time to learn math this way!" With that, and a respectful bow, he ran off to catch up with the other students.  
  
Satomi came out on the porch to join him. "Soujiro-san, I think your advice will work on Akira-chan."  
  
"There is really no point in anyone else learning the way of killing." He mused partially to himself.  
  
Satomi took a seat beside him. "Have you killed before, Soujiro-san?"  
  
He winced at this question and turned his head away. "Hai..I have."  
  
She nodded with a grave expression. "I see."  
  
Soujiro looked up at the pink skies, a color that signified the setting sun. "But I hope that, with this new life of wandering and the use of the bokken, that I will kill no more."  
  
'He HOPES that he will kill no more? What on Earth does that mean?' Satomi wondered.  
  
He seemed to read her mind and smiled. "However, with such horrid people spreading terror amongst the innocent in this village, I may need to use the aggression I once had. After all, I did just make a promise that I would handle the violence here."  
  
Satomi smiled. "Hai, you did." 


	6. Chapter 6 Bruises

Chapter 6- Bruises  
  
Kazuma cocked an eyebrow the instant he saw Soujiro sitting on the porch with Satomi. 'What is that about?'  
  
As he walked up the road, he saw them talking and laughing cheerfully. The pony tailed young man was grinning broadly throughout the conversation. But it stopped short when he spotted that he and the young woman were no longer alone. 'Who is that guy?'  
  
"Oh Ayabito-san, you're home!" Satomi chimed, standing up.  
  
Kazuma stared at Soujiro. "Who's he?"  
  
"His name is Soujiro. He's a new friend of mine."  
  
She turned back towards the samurai. "And he is Ayabito Kazuma, my fiancée."  
  
Soujiro's eyes widened for a moment before that smile returned. "Ah I see. Congratulations!"  
  
Kazuma looked off to the side. "Yeah."  
  
Satomi simply smiled, but inside, she responded in the same monotonous way. 'Yeah.'  
  
An awkward silence followed. Then, Kazuma moved past Satomi and went up the steps into the house. "I'm starving. When's dinner?"  
  
That was that.  
  
...........  
  
The days rolled on in peace. The rebels seemed to have quieted down for the time being. Talk of attacks came less and less.  
  
"Heh, that's quite strange." Soujiro remarked one evening.  
  
Satomi swallowed the rest of her rice. "What's that?"  
  
"It seems that my services here aren't needed much anymore. It sure didn't take long to put them in their place, huh?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The rebels. I've only had a few run-ins with them over the past few weeks and they seemed to have begun to fade out of Shiroki already." His face was serious. "I thought they would put up more of a front."  
  
Satomi leaned back on her hands and looked up at the starry sky. "Hai, you're right Soujiro-san. That is unlike them."  
  
.........  
  
Another school day came along. Once again, the children flocked to the Hanahara household, shoving toys and treats at both Satomi and Soujiro.  
  
"Here Hanahara-san! An apple!"  
  
"Soujiro-san, can I touch your sword?"  
  
"Can I too?"  
  
Soujiro laughed. It was uncomfortably cramped surrounded by little kids, but at the same time, he enjoyed the attention. Satomi smiled.  
  
"Hey look, there's Eisuke." One spoke up.  
  
The two grownups turned to greet the boy, but gasped instead. The little black-haired boy was bruised and tattered from head to toe.  
  
"Oh my! Eisuke are you alright?" She ran to his side.  
  
Immediately, he burst out crying and wrapped his arms around her. Soujiro watched in horror. He recognized that expression, a face of fear, desperation, and terror. It was the same expression he had as a child. Anger filled his heart. His eyes narrowed. He knew who had done this to Eisuke. He would make them pay.  
  
After school got out for the day, Soujiro waited for the schoolyard to quiet down. Eisuke was the last to leave, escorted out by Satomi.  
  
She placed her hands on his sagging shoulders and had him look at her straight in the eyes. "Now Eisuke, are you going to be alright? Maybe you should stay here for now." She sensed Soujiro was nearby, watching. This made her uneasy.  
  
But the battered little boy nodded bravely. "I'll be okay, ma'am. Thank you for the bandages." With that, he bowed and retreated down the trail, turning for home. Soujiro darted out into the open to follow him.  
  
"Soujiro-san?" Satomi called.  
  
"I'll be back." He responded over his shoulder. She had never heard his voice so low, so menacing. 


	7. Chapter 7 Alter Ego

CHAPTER 7- ALTER EGO  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, BOY?!" came a sharp voice, one of a big bulk of a man.  
  
Soujiro paused in his pursuit and slipped behind a tree. He watched with dark eyes as little Eisuke stopped at the door of his house, head bowed low.  
  
The man stepped out closer, wobbling slightly. He was drunk. "I ASKED YOU WHERE YOU WENT! ANSWER ME!"  
  
Eisuke's voice trembled. "I.I went to school, Father."  
  
CRACK! Barely an instant found the child sitting on the ground, a fresh bruise on his cheek. He gazed up at the man with a terrified look.  
  
But the brute didn't stop there. He picked the boy up by the shirt and brought him up to eye level. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THIS PLACE! YOU WERE TOLD TO STAY HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"  
  
Eisuke winced tearfully, waiting for the blow. After all, he was used to this by now.  
  
That did it. Soujiro stepped out of the shadows and faced them.  
  
The drunken man spotted him first. "Eh? Who the hell are you?"  
  
Eisuke gasped. "Soujiro-san?"  
  
Soujiro's eyes darkened even more. "You have less than a second to put him down."  
  
The drunk scoffed. "Hah! Why should I? Are you challenging me?"  
  
A hand grasped the bokken. "I will not allow you to abuse your own son!" He charged, attacking faster than he had ever attacked before.  
  
Satomi came running up the road, looking for where her friend had gone. "Why did he follow Eisuke? What was that I saw in him?" She had never seen him so angry. It was almost scary. That was when she saw it all.  
  
Eisuke was cowering on the ground as Soujiro ripped and slashed at a large man. Satomi gasped. Who was this man who was slaughtering the other? How could this man, armed with only a bokken, yet moving at god-like speed? What was that strange smile on his face?  
  
BOOM! The man fell to the ground, bruises all over from where the blunt wooden sword had hit him. Eisuke covered his eyes and screamed in terror. But Soujiro wasn't done.  
  
"HAH!" He leapt high into the air, ready to bring down one final blow. Satomi saw the murder in his eyes, a look she had never seen before. It seemed as though he had lost his mind! She had to do something!  
  
"SOUJIRO-SAN!!!" She broke into a run, vaulted over little Eisuke, and landed over the battered drunk.  
  
Somewhere within, Soujiro paused. He knew this face, this woman standing in his path. She wasn't his target. He couldn't hit her!  
  
With lightning fast reflexes, he darted off to the side and landed on his knees. His aura seemed to undulate out and away from him.  
  
"S-Soujiro-san?" Satomi murmured, feeling him weaken.  
  
Eisuke stood up slowly.  
  
Soujiro drooped his head low. The bokken fell from his hand. His whole body trembled. Was he hurt?  
  
"Soujiro-san!" Satomi ran over and knelt before him. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay? Please Soujiro-san! Talk to me!"  
  
He raised his head slightly, his eyes meeting hers. She was shocked to see he was crying. He drew in a deep breath. "It.happened to me too.I.I couldn't hold it back." With that, he collapsed into her arms.  
  
Eisuke ran past his downed father and to their aid. "Come on Hanahara-san! Let's get out of here!"  
  
He was right. They had to leave before the Rebels came. With the boy's help, Satomi carried her friend home.  
  
Eisuke stayed at her house from that day on. 


	8. Chapter 8 Night Chat

CHAPTER 8- NIGHT CHAT  
  
A month passed. Soujiro kept fighting the Rebels. He would sometimes go out at night, purposely endangering himself so he could draw them out. His bokken didn't kill of course, but his ability to weaken terrified the Rebels. What if the people saw this and decided to revolt? The tension in Shiroki Village was growing.  
  
As time passed, tension began to grow elsewhere- between Satomi and Kazuma. The young woman, though she had been able to put up with him for so long, was at the end of her rope. She wanted less and less to marry him, especially when he talked of working for the Rebels. But the time was fast approaching. She would soon have to marry him. The thought made her depressed often.  
  
One night, she couldn't sleep. Getting up out of bed, she put on her sandals and went outside. Soujiro was there, back against the wall, his head drooping a little. Satomi walked up behind him. "Soujiro-san?"  
  
He stirred and turned to look at her. "Oh, hello Satomi-san."  
  
She sat down next to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you."  
  
He shrugged. "I wasn't asleep. I was only resting my eyes."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"What's the matter? You don't look too happy."  
  
She sighed wearily. "It's Ayabito."  
  
Immediately, Soujiro's gaze darkened. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"What? Oh no, no!" Satomi saw him calm back down and looked up at the moon. "I'm just thinking about how I'm going to stand being married to him."  
  
"Oh, I see." He looked down. "You know, no one's making you marry him. And you should never bind yourself to someone you can't stand being bound to." He smiled. "What's point of living when you can't enjoy it?"  
  
She nodded. "You're right, as always."  
  
They were silent for a long time. Then, Satomi spoke up. "Soujiro-san?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you tell me about yourself?"  
  
He visibly tensed. "It's not a happy story, Satomi-san. In fact, I was a totally different person at one time."  
  
Satomi remembered the day he had attacked Eisuke's father. Perhaps it wasn't so hard to believe after all. Still, her curiosity got the best of her. "Please Soujiro-san. I just want to know about you."  
  
Reluctantly, he nodded. "Okay then."  
  
He told her his story. He told her about how his mother had died and how other relatives had taken him in. He told her about how they had abused and beaten him, how he had smiled to get them to stop, how Shishio had helped free him from their clutches and turn him into a crazed assassin, and how his greatest opponent, Himura Kenshin, had turned him around.  
  
"He told me that I had to find myself out there." Soujiro concluded. "So, I set off alone to wander the land and do just that."  
  
Satomi smiled. "So that's why."  
  
Soujiro sighed. "So that is my story. I kept it from you because, well, I thought it would frighten you to know that I was that way at one time."  
  
"Soujiro-san, the past doesn't matter." She told him. "It's what you are today that is important."  
  
He smiled broadly. "Thank you, Satomi-san."  
  
Satomi felt sleep coming and fast. She yawned. "Wow! That did the trick! I guess I'll go to bed now. Good night, Soujiro-san." She got up and headed back inside.  
  
Soujiro watched her go before resting his head back on his knees. "Goodnight, Satomi-san."  
  
As she pulled the sheets back over her, Satomi thought about what Soujiro had told her. Now, it was up to her. She had a decision to make. 


	9. Chapter 9 Decision

CHAPTER 9- DECISION  
  
The next morning, Satomi was at work in the restaurant when Kazuma walked in. A wave of panic rushed over her. Was she about to make the right decision? What would his reaction be? She wished that Soujiro was somewhere nearby to protect her. But no, she had told herself before that she had to do this alone.  
  
Kazuma walked up to the counter and sat down. He held out a mug for Satomi. "The usual, and quickly."  
  
She pushed the mug down and stared into his eyes. "Ayabito, there is something I must tell you."  
  
Kazuma frowned. He knew this wasn't something he would want to hear.  
  
.........  
  
"Like this, Eisuke."  
  
The little boy sat in the grass, watching with wide eyes as Soujiro took a stance with the bokken. "Just like that? And you bend that knee too?"  
  
"Hai, just like this. It's a good defense pose for really any number of attackers. You just need to practice defensive technique to use it to its fullest."  
  
Eisuke smiled. He loved these lessons with Soujiro. The pony-tailed rurouni had become just like a father to him, just like Satomi had been like a mother to him. He had no regrets about coming to live with them. These people never yelled at him or hit him. They just treated him kindly and lovingly.  
  
"I'm home!" someone shouted.  
  
The two lifted their heads to see Satomi come running up the path towards them. She had a look of sheer joy on her face. Soujiro wondered what it was.  
  
"Hi Eisuke, hi Soujiro-san!" she called, skidding to a halt before them. "Let's get dinner going!"  
  
"Uh.okay sure!" Soujiro glanced down at the boy. "Willing to take a break?"  
  
"Hai! I'm starving, Soujiro-sama!" Eisuke tailed them inside.  
  
...........  
  
That night, Soujiro tucked Eisuke into bed. "Sleep well, young one. Tomorrow, I'll make a sword for you and we can start sparring."  
  
The boy smiled. "I can't wait. Good night, Soujiro-sama."  
  
Soujiro blew out the candle and left the room. A rush of warmth greeted him. It felt like some kind of love. He never realized how happy he had become there in Shiroki.  
  
He went outside and took a deep breath of the cool night air. Then, he looked around. Satomi had told him that she would meet him out there. He wondered what was going on.  
  
"Soujiro-san, over here."  
  
He turned to see her standing just outside the woods, still dressed in a blue and green kimono. She whirled around and beckoned for him to follow. "Come on!"  
  
"Uh.okay." He jumped off the porch and walked after her. A few minutes found them at a moonlit creek. In the weeks he had lived in Shiroki, he hadn't seen it before. It was a beautiful sight.  
  
Satomi was sitting on a log, waiting for him. Curious, he came up to her and sat down. "What's going on, Satomi-san?"  
  
She looked out at the water as it bubbled over the rocks. Then, she beamed up at him. Soujiro had never seen such a brilliant expression on her face. His heart beat faster.  
  
"Remember our talk last night?" she asked.  
  
"Aa, I do."  
  
"I thought about it and came to a decision." She turned and faced him full.  
  
He smiled. "That's great. What is your decision?"  
  
Satomi's eyes sparkled like the stars over their heads. "I called off the engagement to Ayabito Kazuma."  
  
For the first time, Soujiro's eyes sparkled too. His words unconsciously slipped out. "I'm glad, Satomi-san. He doesn't deserve someone like you."  
  
He inwardly gasped at his own words. Did he mean that? What the heck DID he mean?  
  
His thoughts were cut off by a kiss. Satomi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him until she was out of breath. When she finally pulled away, he stared at her wide-eyed.  
  
Realization of what she had done came. Pushing away, she stood up and blushed. "I.I'm sorry, Soujiro-san, I."  
  
He stood up too, his eyes locked on hers in an unreadable stare. His hands reached out and lightly grasped her shoulders. "Satomi-san."  
  
He pulled her in and kissed her possessively. Satomi quickly closed her eyes and relaxed, basking in his embrace. She knew she had made the right decision. 


	10. Chapter 10 Another Newcomer

CHAPTER 10- ANOTHER NEWCOMER  
  
"Our fears are coming true." One rebel muttered. "The people are becoming restless."  
  
The room full of rebels noisily agreed.  
  
"Two of our men were killed today in the market." Another brought up. "They ganged up on them with knives."  
  
"It's all thanks to that man with the bokken." A third accused.  
  
"Something has to be done." The first rebel said. "We're going to need some back up."  
  
..........  
  
The moon eventually gave way to the sun. The morning rays drifted down over the village and into the woods. They brightened up the Hanahara household and fell upon the two figures who lay on the futon.  
  
Satomi sighed contently, her head resting against Soujiro's bare chest. She could feel him breathing softly and slowly beside her. It had been a glorious night with him. Never before did someone make her feel so warm and safe. She wished the night would never end.  
  
Soujiro stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. Satomi greeted him with a soft smile. "Morning, Soujiro. Sleep well?"  
  
He blushed and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. "I sure did. Futons are so comfortable!"  
  
Satomi laughed and untangled herself from his strong arms. Reaching over, she found her kimono and slipped it on while he too got dressed.  
  
"I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!" Satomi exclaimed. "What say we wake Eisuke and go down to the restaurant for breakfast?"  
  
"Sure, it's a lot safer now, isn't it?"  
  
They left the room as if nothing had happened. Another day had come, but now they could truly face it together.  
  
Eisuke ran along happily on the way into the village, swatting at the air with a stick he had found. "Soujiro-sama! I can't wait for that sparring session!"  
  
Soujiro chuckled. "After breakfast, I shall work on that sword for you."  
  
Satomi was giddy with delight. Ever since that first kiss and during that entire night, she had been imagining their future together. She dreamed of a beautiful wedding, a brand new house on a mountain, and children, their children, playing in fields of flowers. Of course life couldn't always be that perfect, but with Soujiro by her side it would be close enough. And perhaps they would adopt little Eisuke soon.  
  
They made it into town. All was quiet and peaceful. The villagers were out and about now, rather than cowering in their homes. They welcomed Soujiro and the others with wide smiles and friendly greetings.  
  
The restaurant came into view. Once they reached it, Soujiro held the door for them. "After you!"  
  
"Thank you, Soujiro. Come Eisuke, let's find a---  
  
She was cut off when her eyes fell upon a man with long red hair. 


	11. Chapter 11 Rage

CHAPTER 11- RAGE  
  
Satomi gasped. "It's.it's YOU!"  
  
Soujiro glanced over her shoulder to see what had surprised her. His eyes lit up at a familiar face. "Ah! Himura!"  
  
Kenshin turned around and saw them. He smiled at the sight of his former rival. "Seta Soujiro, this is a surprise, that it is."  
  
Soujiro bowed deeply. "It has been a long time, Himura-san. It is good to see you again."  
  
Satomi stared.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Aa, it has. You've grown. Have you been traveling all this time?"  
  
"I was until I came upon this place." He placed an arm around Satomi. "Allow me to introduce you to Hanahara Satomi and little Eisuke."  
  
Eisuke bowed deeply. "Any friend of Soujiro-sama is a friend of mine!"  
  
But Satomi's face was growing darker. Her hands curled into fists. Soujiro felt her tensing and looked down at her. "Satomi?"  
  
"It's you." she looked up at Kenshin. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY FATHER!!!!!"  
  
Everyone gasped. What was she talking about? Soujiro gasped. Kenshin's eyes widened.  
  
With a loud scream, Satomi charged him, brandishing her katana. She had made a habit of wearing it into the village. Now she used it to attack Kenshin!  
  
"SATOMI!" Soujiro cried, rushing to stop her.  
  
CLACK!!!!! Her katana met the blade of a sakabatou, that of Kenshin's.  
  
The former assassin stared at her, his purple eyes guilt-stricken. "Hanahara-san, I understand your feelings, that I do. I cannot forgive myself for all the lives I have taken."  
  
Satomi struggled to push the blades down upon him. His knees bent slightly under her weight. But his gaze remained firm. "If it is a fight you need, then we must do it outside."  
  
"RAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" CRACK!!!! Satomi punched him hard, knocking him clear out the door. Soujiro grabbed Eisuke and leapt aside just in time.  
  
"Satomi-san's gone crazy!!!!" Eisuke sobbed.  
  
Soujiro held him close for a brief moment. "No, this is the power behind her anger! Be strong, little one."  
  
He reached for his bokken. He had to stop them. He didn't want Satomi, the one he loved, and Kenshin, his mentor, to get hurt.  
  
Kenshin was sitting up and had a hand on his bruising cheek. But Satomi, blind with fury, leapt high into the air and came down in a swirling dive. It was like nothing anyone had ever seen! And Kenshin was too stunned to recover in time to block!  
  
"SATOMI-SAN!" Eisuke shouted.  
  
"SATOMI!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
POOM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The blow shook the ground. Soujiro's voice echoed into the depths of Satomi's mind. She was brought out of her rage. Her eyes returned to focus, only to bring her a terrible sight. "NO!"  
  
Soujiro slipped to his knees, clutching his arm. Blood poured from a massive wound, staining his clothes and the ground. Kenshin was sitting up. "Seta."  
  
Soujiro gritted his teeth against the pain and gave Satomi a gentle smile. "Satomi.please.don't kill." With that, his eyes turned to white and he fell forward.  
  
Eisuke was pale as he stood there in the crowd that had gathered to watch the chaos.  
  
Satomi was no longer the red-eyed crazed killer she had become for that instant. She was a frightened young woman now, tearfully cradling Soujiro's fallen form. "Soujiro.Soujiro!"  
  
Kenshin was about to come to their aid when a shadow cast over him. More shadows fell, all around them. Rebels circled the three, swords drawn.  
  
"Leave the woman. It's these two we need."  
  
One of them shoved Satomi roughly off to the side. Kenshin gritted his teeth and prepared to fight back, but they stopped him with one sentence. "Take another step, and we kill her."  
  
He watched them pick up Soujiro and take him away. Then, he was pushed after him. The bokken slipped to the ground with a loud clack.  
  
Satomi held out her hand. "N-No.stop! Stop!"  
  
Tears fell into the dirt. She had almost killed Soujiro! And now, he had been taken away from her, perhaps for good.  
  
Eisuke came scurrying up to her. "Satomi-san! We have to do something! Please! Let's save Soujiro-sama!"  
  
Could they now? How could they stand a chance against the Rebels who now had Soujiro and Kenshin?  
  
Eisuke handed her something that she unconsciously accepted. It was Soujiro's bokken. 


	12. Chapter 12 Trail of Blood

CHAPTER 12- TRAIL OF BLOOD  
  
"Seta! Seta, wake up!"  
  
Soujiro reluctantly responded to the voice and the gentle slap on his cheek. His eyes opened to find that he was lying in a dark cell. Kenshin was there with him, sans his sakabatou. "Himura-san? What happened?"  
  
Kenshin peered out the window that he was barely tall enough to see out of. "We were seized by those Rebels, that we were."  
  
Soujiro drew in a shaky breath. "What about Satomi? And Eisuke?"  
  
"I don't know. From what I saw, they looked like they were safe for the time being."  
  
"That's all that matters then." Soujiro strained to sit up, but when he tried to use his arm to push up, he cried out in pain. "AUGH!"  
  
Kenshin knelt down and steadied him. "Careful. You may cause your wound to bleed more."  
  
"Himura-san, what brought you here anyway?" the younger vagabond asked.  
  
"Saitoh received a report about this village being under siege. I came to try and help out." Kenshin smiled slightly. "But I wasn't expecting to find you here, that I wasn't."  
  
..........  
  
Satomi kept her cloak wrapped tightly around her form while she followed the trail of blood that had been left to her. Every once in a while, she had to duck away into the alleys to avoid passing rebels. All the while, she listened to their conversations.  
  
"Hai, they got both of them."  
  
"You know, one's the famous Hitokiri Battousai. The red-haired one anyway."  
  
"And that other guy, the one who's been here for a few months, he's from the Juppon Gatana!"  
  
"Good thing the execution's going to be tonight!"  
  
"And for all the public to see! That will teach the people of Shiroki that we are invincible!"  
  
"Hai! And in time, this new era of peace will be shattered! It will be ours for the taking!"  
  
Satomi gritted her teeth angrily. How she hated them! But her fury would have to wait for now. She had to find Soujiro and save him. His bokken tucked at her waist, she continued on. 'Hold on, Soujiro! I swear I'll find you!' 


	13. Chapter 13 Daring Rescue

CHAPTER 13- DARING RESCUE  
  
Soujiro felt his strength fading with every hour he sat in the cell. His arm had begun to bleed again and heavily. Kenshin watched him worriedly. Neither of them was sure if he would survive. But then again, they were just going to be executed anyway.  
  
Soujiro drew in a deep breath. He felt his heart pounding to compensate for the blood loss. He rested his head back against the bars of the cell. 'Satomi.Eisuke.Forgive me, but it looks like my time is almost up. I'm sorry we couldn't be together."  
  
Perhaps he deserved this for all he had done in his past. Maybe this was his punishment for all the pain he had caused, all the people he killed. Perhaps that was the same for Kenshin.  
  
'I never realized it, but.life seems so much more worth living when you have someone to love.' Soujiro looked up at Kenshin with glazing eyes. 'Perhaps this is what Kenshin found after ten years of wandering. Perhaps this feeling is what I've been seeking all along.'  
  
Just then, there was a loud scream and crash. Kenshin jumped to his feet while Soujiro only had the strength to lift his head. The sound of running feet grew louder and the door to the prison was flung open hard.  
  
Kenshin gasped. "It's you.Hanahara-san."  
  
Satomi stood there in the doorway, Soujiro's bokken in her hand. Behind her lay the prison guard she had taken out.  
  
"Soujiro."  
  
He heard that familiar voice and strained to see. All of a sudden, he felt the urge to live return to him. He reached through the bars towards her. "Satomi."  
  
She strode towards the cell, grasping the hilt of the bokken with both hands now. "I will free you. Just hold on!"  
  
She paused a few feet away and spread her feet apart in a stance. Her eyes burned with intensity and focus. "HYAH!!!!"  
  
Kenshin ducked down.  
  
VASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With the power of a metal blade, the bokken slashed through the bars and then again. VASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Satomi, you did it." Soujiro muttered.  
  
Sheathing the sword, Satomi ran over and pulled him up. Kenshin came and helped as well. Satomi shot him a deadly glare, but it melted away when she saw the blood continue to drip from Soujiro's arm. He needed help and fast.  
  
"Come on! We have to get out of there before they come to!" she cried.  
  
"Right!"  
  
The two dragged the wounded rurouni out the door and down the hall. Kenshin was amazed at what he saw. Every rebel lay on the ground, moaning or just plain out cold. Had Satomi done this all by herself?  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Satomi freed a hand and reached under her cloak. She presented Kenshin his sakabatou!  
  
"Uh.thank you." Kenshin gratefully accepted the blade. "How did you---?"  
  
"When the one you love is in danger, your strength tends to increase dramatically." Satomi answered coolly.  
  
They made it into the next room and were coming to the door, the door that led them outside and to their freedom! Satomi grinned in relief. 'Hold on, Soujiro! We'll be out of here soon!'  
  
They made it out the door and into the afternoon light, only to come face- to-face with the blade of a katana, and a very angry Kazuma! 


	14. Chapter 14 Slapping and Snapping

CHAPTER 14- SLAPPING AND SNAPPING  
  
Kazuma stood in their pathway, glowering. Satomi gasped. "Ayabito."  
  
He pointed his sword towards Soujiro. "So, you managed to pull it off, huh? You were able to steal away my wife! She was going to marry ME, you bastard! You stole her!"  
  
Soujiro shakily raised his head. "It.was Satomi's.decision." he replied. "But I must say.I was happy with it."  
  
"I'll kill you before these damned Rebels have the chance!"  
  
"Kuso." Kenshin muttered.  
  
But Satomi stepped in front of them. She gazed up at Kazuma pleadingly. "Ayabito! Please don't do this! Please just leave!"  
  
"SHUT UP, WOMAN!!!!!!!!"  
  
SLAP!!!!!!!  
  
Satomi landed hard on her side, her cheek bright red.  
  
"Hanahara-san!" Kenshin gasped.  
  
Soujiro's head snapped from her struggling form back to Kazuma. His eyes erupted into a blue fire.  
  
Kazuma caught this and sneered. "What are you gonna do about THAT, huh?"  
  
Soujiro jerked himself free of Kenshin, who knowingly took a step back. That one slap had done it.  
  
Satomi sat up, her hand on her cheek. "Soujiro?"  
  
"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Soujiro raced forward, faster than he had been as the Heavens' Sword.  
  
"No you don't!" Kazuma met his charge with a swipe of his katana, but Soujiro ducked sharply under it.  
  
Kenshin gawked. "He's without a sword! What is he doing??"  
  
Soujiro, once he had cleared the man's defense, took the offense. Fiercely, he began punching and kicking, using every means of bringing him down, even without a sword. No one had ever seen fists move so fast!  
  
Kenshin ran over to Satomi and helped her up. Meanwhile, a crowd of onlookers began gathering around, awestruck at the dazzling fight.  
  
Kazuma could not withstand the blows for long. Soon, he fell backwards and hit the ground in the same way he had caused Satomi to. But Soujiro kept beating him into a pulp, practically standing on top of him.  
  
Everyone around them was astounded.  
  
"He's gone crazy!"  
  
"It's no surprise he was part of the Juppon Gatana!"  
  
"He can even fight that way WITHOUT a sword!"  
  
Satomi took a step forward, eyes wide. "Soujiro! Soujiro, stop!"  
  
But her words were lost in the sounds of Kazuma's beating. She had to stop this before anyone was killed!  
  
Kenshin could sense what she was going to do. "Hanahara-san?"  
  
She brandished the bokken. "Himura! They are waking up inside that building! You have your sakabatou now! Go and defeat them while I take care of this!"  
  
As usual, he knew when to object and when to not. Nodding, he wheeled and ran to meet the Rebels who were coming out into the light to see what was happening. They had no time to act as Kenshin charged them.  
  
Soujiro saw through red eyes that the sword had fallen from his opponent's hands. "HAH!" He dove for it, blood continuing to spurt from his wounded arm. Once he had it, he raised it high over his head. Kazuma froze in horror. It wasn't the sword that did it. It was the look of sheer menace in Soujiro's eyes.  
  
A wicked smile crossed Soujiro's face, that famous smile. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Eisuke pushed through the crowds, leading the other students from Satomi's school. They saw Soujiro bring down the gleaming sword.  
  
CLACK!!!!!  
  
Satomi blocked the final blow with the bokken. "Soujiro, please don't kill."  
  
He calmed slightly, though his eyes still blazed. "Sa.tomi." The evil smile faded.  
  
She looked deep into his eyes. "Please.Soujiro.no more killing. Ayabito deserves a good pummeling, but if you kill him, he has no chance to start over! He'll just be dead!"  
  
She felt the katana tremble. The deadly look on Soujiro's face faded away, leaving the face she loved.  
  
Kazuma slipped into unconsciousness. "Satomi."  
  
The katana fell to the ground. Soujiro shook his head abruptly. "Satomi!"  
  
"Soujiro!" She dropped the bokken and flung her arms around him. "I love you."  
  
He hugged her back. "I love you too." Then, he fainted. 


	15. Chapter 15 Freedom

CHAPTER 15- FREEDOM  
  
And so, thanks to Kenshin's arrival and the courage of the Shiroki villagers, the Rebels were chased out of the land. Shiroki village had finally found the peace it had longed for.  
  
A short time later, Kenshin left. Satomi and Soujiro, as well as the students of the Hanahara school, all crowded around to wish him well.  
  
Soujiro came forward and shook his hand. His one arm hung limply in a sling and would for some time, but the doctors had predicted that he would recover.  
  
"Where will you go now, Himura-san?" he asked.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Back home to Tokyo. My family awaits my return. Good luck to you all."  
  
"Himura-san?"  
  
He turned to see Satomi bow deeply before him. "Forgive me," she said. "I should have never attacked you." She looked up at him. "For you see, when Soujiro told me about his past, and how he too used the sword to kill, I told him that the past wasn't important. That should count with everyone, including you."  
  
Kenshin bowed back. "Thank you, Hanahara-san. Farewell." With that, he headed down the wooded trail, his sakabatou hanging faithfully at his side.  
  
Soujiro would never see Kenshin again. By the time news of the redhead assassin's death came, he had settled in a new house with Satomi, a larger house at the edge of a field of wildflowers and forest. And while they were often visited by those they had taught over the years, they had children of their own.  
  
Soujiro's smile never reverted back to that of the Heavens' Sword. He still continued to smile constantly, but for an entirely different reason. After many years, he had found love. That was how his smile truly changed. 


End file.
